


Oh the bouts of studying

by Aemtha



Series: Haikyuu - Karasuno [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Reader-Insert, groupchat, lol I'm sure every student has been through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n) is a second year volleyball club manager.~~~In which the second years decided to make a group chat without the third years, oh and Ennoshita and the others because they are more than doomed.





	Oh the bouts of studying

Tanaka : Okay. Give tips on how to study.

Hinata : Stare at your notes until you fall asleep.

(Y/n) : Yes. I aprov dat my method 2

Tanaka : I said studying not sleeping. I'm a pro at falling asleep

Hinata : Effective to getting 0.. very much proven

Hinata : have you guys studied?

(Y/n) : of course  
(Y/n) : ...  
(Y/n) : not

Nishinoya : I DID  
Nishinoya : I studied the colors of my notes, credits to (Y/n).  
Nishinoya : sent a photo

Hinata : oh amazing. All I see are colors.

Tanaka : I studied how clean my reviewer is

(Y/n) : test me about yaoi and I'll perfect it.

Yachi : oh my god, (L/n)-san

Tsukishima : the real perv  
Tsukishima : I'm laughing that you guys are procrastinating the midterms test the day before.  
Tsukishima : And then you'll cry because you won't be able to play volleyball due to low grades.

(Y/n) : WE MADE TSUKI LAUGH

Yamaguchi : (L/n)-san...

(Y/n) : I'LL TAKE IT AS A SIGN OF FORTUNE FOR MY TEST.

Kageyama : Well, we're good at that  
Kageyama : At procrastinating

Nishinoya : We're not even procrastinating.  
Nishinoya : We're admiring our notes.

Tanaka : The cleanliness of d peyper

(Y/n) : Yours is clean  
(Y/n) : Mine is chaos

Nishinoya : lul  
Tanaka : lul

Nishinoya : you are too modest, (L/n)-san!

Tanaka : I agree.

Nishinoya : our notes are identical to yours.

Yachi : I can now see why the second years have pushed through with having another group chat without the third years.

(Y/n) : oh yes, Hitoka-chan. Please amuse me on how so.

Yachi : because you are disregarding your studies.

(Y/n) : oh yes, how right you are  
(Y/n) : oh my god, my future is as dark as the night sky.

Hinata : but (L/n)-san. The night sky has stars.

(Y/n) : who said it's a disappointing sight?  
(Y/n) : Hinata-kun, you're too excited. Let me finish.  
(Y/n) : those twinkling stars are the hope of my dreams. And how far they are, of how stupid I can be to dream just to reach for them.

Nishinoya : I UNDERSTOOD NOTHING

(Y/n) : in layman's terms, I'M SO FUCKED.

Tanaka : THAT I UNDERSTAND

(Y/n) : BiBa UnSha Ba!!

Nishinoya : Ra MaDo StaGa!!

Yachi : what

Hinata : what

Kageyama : what

Yamaguchi : Tsuki says what, too

Tanaka : it's a second year thing.


End file.
